In contrast to the widely known OLEDs which have already been discussed many times, the latter comprising electron/hole-transporting layers and electron/hole-blocking layers in addition to the emitting layers, a particular feature of the OLEECs is a much simpler construction, since usually only one organic active layer is required here, and this can preferably also be applied via wet-chemical methods in a manner suitable for mass production.